School Girl Turned Rockstar
by twilightdancer66
Summary: My friend Kate and I are in Guitar Ensemble with some guys. On a Monday morning, the unexpected occurs. The Jonas Brothers come to my school! Read to see what relationships will start or if hearts will be broken.


**Hey people!! I haven't updated my stories in a while because of school and such. This chapter is 11 pages!! Longest one I've written so far!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Rent, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Spring Awakening, Jersey Boys, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Linkin Park, Seasons of Love, One Song Glory, the Paramore tee (which I don't think exists), or the song "Miracle". My friend wrote it. Here's the chapter!! **

**Non-Disclaimer: I own all the characters, except the Jonas Brothers, but they are a completely different story.**

Chapter 1: Monday

Ugh. Monday. The worst day of the week. I woke to the shrill screech of police sirens. That's right. I live next door to the police station.

"Hey Tori!! You up?" I heard a voice call. I couldn't remember who the voice belonged to at first, being awoken by the loud police sirens. But I remembered that it was the junior police boy, Ryan, one of my best friends. Ryan was just working as the junior police boy for extra pocket money, but I usually lent him most of mine.

"I'm up now, Ryan. Why are you doing working the regular police rounds?" I called from my window.

"It pays 10 an hour, that's why," Ryan replied. I heard someone call his name. "Gotta go. See you at school!" Ryan said. I waved back to him and plopped down on my bed. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 4:30 in the morning and the police were making their daily rounds, looking for drunks on the streets or hoodlums. I lived in a fairly nice neighborhood, but many kids got drunk at parties every night. Let's just say that some sixteen year olds got extra credit in health for having a baby.

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room, something I hadn't done in a long time. My walls were dark colors, giving the room a gloomy mood to it. Pictures from past family get-togethers were all over my dressers. Rent, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Spring Awakening, and Jersey Boys posters were everywhere. **(A/N: I'm a total Broadway freak, just letting you know.) **Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Linkin Park, and Jonas Brothers posters also lined the walls. I looked at my ceiling and gazed at my picture of Nick Jonas. I was the same age as him and I lived near his neighborhood. His curly brown hair and big, brown eyes were intoxicating and the first time I saw his picture, I fell head over heels. I have been trying to get tickets to a concert for me and my friend, Kate, but the chances have been slim.

I jumped off my bed and walked to my bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My sallow skin was as ivory as ever, making me look as if I had been sick for a few months with bronchitis. My long, dark brown hair was somehow neatly arranged in curls and waves that were unseemingly unmanageable. My short bangs stood up in disheveled spikes that stood up from the top of my head. I took my comb and hurriedly brushed through my hair, making it somewhat presentable. I took a small silver clip and pinned some of my hair back. I inspected my face once more and started to apply my makeup. It was a simple process, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and black mascara. I put on the makeup and looked at my eyes. Their color changed daily and today they were many colors. Around the pupil was a thin ring of white, followed by a thicker ring of dark blue, which was followed by a pencil thin circle of gold, and was concluded with a thick circle of jade green.

I walked back to my room and went to my closet. I pulled out my gray skinny jeans, a black tank top, an orange Paramore band tee, and black combat boots. I pulled everything on and looked in the mirror. The skinny jeans matched my body curves and the combat boots gave my outfit a boyish tone to it. The black tank top peeked out from the bottom of the Paramore tee and the left shoulder. On the right shoulder, I had cut out stars from the orange fabric and cut the collar of the shirt to match the shape of my bones. The shirt hung loosely off my left shoulder. I completed the look with a black and orange wristband and I went downstairs.

I passed the kitchen, as usual, and walked into the music room. My electric guitar and the piano sat there. I walked over to the piano and pulled out my Rent music book. I started playing the song and singing.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man

In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love

_Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love._

Seasons Of Love

_Measure your life, measure your life in love_

I played the last note and sighed. I stood up and walked over to my guitar. It's black paint and sparkles glittered in the light. There were stars all over it. I pulled out my other Rent music book and started playing One Song Glory and once again singing along to the music.

_One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind_

Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame

Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man

Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies

I played the last chord and stood up. I put my guitar in its case and put the music book on top of it. I went to the kitchen quickly and got a cup of seltzer. I swallowed it quickly, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:45. I had Guitar Ensemble at 6:00. I ran to the school and walked in the front door. A sudden warmth floated up to greet me. Cinnamon and vanilla perfume was buried in the breeze. I walked to my locker and put away my books. I ran to the band room and started setting up my guitar. "Hey Mr. Lyman. Where are the rest of them?" I asked my music teacher.

"Their on the stage warming up," Mr. Lyman replied. I nodded, got my stuff, and walked to the gym. I found an empty music stand next to my friend, Kate, and put my music down. I attached my guitar to the amp and turned it on. I strummed a few chords and tuned my guitar.

"Hey Tori. You got the music to the song you wrote?" Kate asked.

"Yea. I have them right here. I added a bass solo for you," I replied. I gave Kate the music and she looked it over. At some places, she nodded, showing her approval.

"Hey Tori, hey Kate. What do you got there?" Erik, one of our friends asked.

Kate answered, "It's a song Tori wrote. You wanna hear it?" Erik nodded. Kate and I started playing the music and I started singing.

_Tori:_

_I feel so different from everyone else,_

_Nothing feels the same, I don't know how_

_Everybody seems like their in a trance,_

_Like their following me_

_Kate:_

_No one seems to be going on their own path,_

_Their going on the wrong twists and turns_

_I'm one of them; I don't know where I'm going,_

_I just follow the other person's lead_

_(Chorus)_

_Both:_

_The world is spinning in endless circles,_

_That just never seem to end,_

_I get tangled up in the web of life,_

_And I can never find my way out._

_My life is going on and on, _

_But I don't know how to run with it,_

_I can't follow the rules,_

_Because my life is moving, it's moving _

_Way too fast, my life is changing way too fast_

_Kate:_

_I feel like I'm going somewhere that's not good,_

_It seems to be a bad place_

_No one else understands where I'm headed_

_They just follow the person in front of them_

_Tori:_

_Everybody forges their own path,_

_They each go somewhere different,_

_No one follows the signs leading them somewhere right,_

_And I don't follow the signs either, _

_Both:_

_I just go on a different journey,_

_I just go on the twisted road,_

_I just follow the person in front of me,_

_And I get lost_

_(Chorus)_

_The world is spinning in endless circles,_

_That just never seem to end,_

_I get tangled up in the web of life,_

_And I can never find my way out._

_Tori:_

_My life is going on and on, _

_But I don't know how to run with it,_

_Kate:_

_I can't follow the rules,_

_Because my life is moving, it's moving_

_Both:_

_Way too fast, my life is changing way too fast_

_Yea, it's moving so fast, I just can't follow it,_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_I'll just forge my own path,_

_And break all my rules!_

_(Chorus)_

_The world is spinning in endless circles,_

_That just never seem to end,_

_I get tangled up in the web of life,_

_And I can never find my way out._

_My life is going on and on, _

_But I don't know how to run with it,_

_I can't follow the rules,_

_Because my life is moving, it's moving_

_Way too fast, way too fast, way too fast!_

We played the last chord and I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Erik, Jesse, George, Sean, and Mr. Lyman applauding us. "That was really good," Mr. Lyman said.

"Can I look at that for a second?" George asked. I handed him the music and watched him and Jesse play it.

"They're really good, aren't they?" I asked Kate.

"Well, they applauded your song and they haven't written any. So I guess that makes you better than them," Kate replied.

"You're really good too, Kate. Don't discourage yourself. Can I look at the song you wrote?" I asked. She nodded and gave me the music. In her loopy handwriting, "Miracle" was written at the top. I skimmed through the song and read through the lyrics. There were many times the song slowed down. It was a love song, I could tell. The lyrics were filled with passion for someone, but who?

I wondered aloud, "Who's this song for?"

"It's a song I wrote about Joe Jonas," Kate answered. I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

I responded, "Nothing. Do you want to play it?" She eagerly took the music from my hand and started playing it.

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken, hope embraced_

_And have I told you_

_I'm not going_

_cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To calm my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you, have I_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_It's not faith if_

_If you use your eyes_

_You'll lie_

_We'll get it right this time (this time)_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh, I will get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh, I..._

_Well I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and_

_I don't want to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_I just want no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you_

_Let's not fake this_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

"Wow. That was great," Sean said.

"Thanks," Kate said. They started talking to each other about basses. I looked over at the others. They were still looking at my music.

George came over and said to me, "Tori, this song is really good. You should perform it in the talent show."

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded. Just as he was going to say something to me, the gym door slammed closed.

A mysterious voice called, "Is this Guitar Ensemble?" I knew I had heard the voice somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I put my guitar down, jumped off the stage and came face to face with three insanely beautiful boys. I recognized them, but where were they from? One was tan, one was partially tan, and the other was pale, almost white, like me. The tan one and the partially tan one had cropped, deep brown, straight hair. Their hair was brushed off to the side in an anime style. The pale one had curly brown hair. And they all had intoxicating brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Tori. And who are you?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm Nick, that's Kevin, and that's Joe. We're actually the Jonas Brothers," the curly haired one replied. My mouth dropped open as Kate came over to see what was going on. Her mouth dropped open too.

"Oh my Jonas!! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Kate shrieked shrilly in my ear. She hugged each of them and introduced herself to Joe. I was rubbing my throbbing ear.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

Nick answered, "We're not going on a tour for a while and we needed to go to school somewhere. And we were living in Wyckoff for a while and heard about this school. And we heard that the band program was amazing." I nodded. I couldn't believe it. I was talking to Nick Jonas.

**Just letting you peeps know, my friend and I actually say, "Oh My Jonas!" It's creepy, but that's just who we are. **

**I wanted to add more hyperness for my character, but it's a Monday morning when the story starts. Tori will become a hyper crazy maniac soon. Don't worry. I'm a humongous hyper crazy maniac at school. I'm off the walls. **

**My friend and I love Rent so much!! That's why I put in two Rent songs.**

**Okay, enough of my talk. Hit the little purple review button!!**


End file.
